


【Reid/Sheldon】Tea

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: BAU为了一个连环杀手案来到了Pasadena，Reid会在这个埋藏着过去的地方经历什么呢？一个建议：当你感到悲伤时，请喝一杯茶。
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 3





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试正剧风，请随意提出意见！  
> 一个案件完结。  
> CM时间线S04/05，tBBT时间线S09。

走下舷梯时，Reid回头注视乌云翻涌的天空，大雨将至，再晚几分钟他们就会被迫在邻市降落。

JJ是第一个走出舱门的，正在和迎过来的警长交谈。风在耳边呼啸着，Reid听不太清内容，不过想来也就是案件交接或是办工地点这些不用他操心的事情。他用两只手拎着包，不禁感慨临出舱时把纸质文件夹塞在防水行李包中是个正确的选择，又一心二用地想着这个案子看起来思路非常清晰，也许过不了几天他们就能抓到凶手，希望回去的时候天气会好一些。

跑道边除了一辆警车，还停着两辆SUV。越野车没有锁门，Reid刚刚来得及拉开后备箱把行李放进去，豆大的雨滴就“哗——”地打在身上。

雨点拍打着车窗，窗外若隐若现的城市显露出一种吵闹的寂静。Pasadena不是一个拥挤的城市。只需要一点线索，Reid发现自己的大脑就自动调出了曾经在加州理工上学时那些不太愉快的记忆。被孤立，被捉弄，被嘲笑，幸而助教和教授会认真地解答他的问题。情况比高中好多了。

Hotch在飞机上就已经分配好任务，然而等到所有人都一身水汽地站在警局门口房檐下面面相觑时，一路上都陷在回忆中的Reid才开始疑惑为什么不能先回酒店换身衣服再工作。似乎也是刚刚意识到这个问题的Hotch看起来有些尴尬，最终只是指着办公室内忙碌的警员对组员低声说：“大家都在忙，我们先凑活一下，晚上再回去换衣服吧。”

为了保护JJ和Emily而被淋得最严重的Morgan抿了抿嘴，有点不满，但还是率先推开门，回头说：“来吧，也许还能向警长借到几身干衣服。”

Rossi笑了笑，紧随其后：“说不定晚来的就没了！”

BAU小组鱼贯而入。

会议室内是已经准备好的证据版，花花绿绿地贴着受害人信息。找来的两件外套被披在了JJ和Emily身上。Morgan去卫生间把T恤上的雨水拧干了，余下的那点也在体温的作用下逐渐蒸发。Rossi和Hotch虽然衣服还湿着，却是一副没事人的样子，正在翻阅警长拿来的文件。

Reid穿着衬衫，湿漉漉地贴在身上，头发滴着水，着实不太舒服。不好意思学Morgan去卫生间脱光，只好把领带解开，渴望衣服能尽快干掉（当然，他的知识告诉他这只是一个妄想），又向JJ借了一根皮筋扎住半长不长的头发，露出脖子，看向证据板，想着案子也许能降低身体的不适感。

Heather Murphy，35岁，女性，实验室研究员，6月3日深夜死亡，躯体多处刀伤，呈现明显的过度伤害，死因为失血过多；育有一男童，1岁，在母亲面前被一刀割喉，推测死亡时间早于母亲。也就是说：Heather眼睁睁地看着儿子死在眼前后被unsub乱刀捅死。丈夫于6月4日傍晚从洛杉矶回家后发现尸体。

Alison Hart，38岁，女性，离异，学院教授，6月6日深夜死亡，同样的，躯体多处刀伤，呈现明显的过度伤害，死因为失血过多；育有一男童，3岁，在母亲面前被一刀割喉，推测死亡时间早于母亲。6月7日清晨被前来还铲子的邻居发现，被发现时身边放有一把匕首，经检测与刀伤吻合，但匕首上没有任何线索。

至此，警方开始重视此案，并将其当作连环杀手案件处置。6月9日，全天没有接到报警，警长大松一口气，放弃求助，专心调查前两起命案。但还没等警局查出两位被害人的社会关系相关，第三位被害人出现了。

Crystal Lopez，37岁，女性，设计总监，6月12日深夜死亡，躯体多处刀伤，呈现明显的过度伤害，死因为失血过多，但凶器疑似手术刀，与先前案件不符；育有一男童，2岁，同样在母亲面前被一刀割喉，推测死亡时间早于母亲。6月13日被因无故缺勤前来查看的公司同事发现，丈夫在纽约出差，正在赶回。

没有任何犹豫，警长将案件报给了BAU。也许是因为随时可能出现下一位被害人，也许是因为JJ对有关孩子的案件比较敏感。无论是哪个原因，今天，6月14日，BAU到达Pasadena，介入案件。

按照惯例，在飞机上大家就讨论过具体信息。单独带着男孩的母亲，非常明显的被害人特征；突然改变的凶器可能是中间有间隔的原因，需要重视；过度伤害代表着私人与感情相关。没有社会关系则有两种可能：1.社会关系过于隐秘，警局没有发现；2.unsub随机选择被害人；前者已经交由Garcia处理，后者更加麻烦，需要调查凶手选择被害人的地点和方法。

身上的衣服没有一点要干的意图，梳理完时间线后的Reid看着都在认真阅读文件的小组，心里从为什么从来没有在Hotch身上看见恒温动物节律性带来的影响，转到了这个案件会不会与加州理工有关。详细地图要在明天才能送到，用三点定位法粗略地分析了一下，也没有得到什么有用的结论。不知道是不是暴雨作祟，平常效率极高的Garcia没有返回任何消息，明明Quantico现在应该是明月高照。没有更多的细节就没有办法提前分析，那样反而会存在预设偏见。说不定这个案件结束后可以抽空回到学校看一下老教授。

思绪天马行空地转了一圈，余光看到大家纷纷看完了文件，Reid回过神来准备讨论。恰巧这时警长来敲了敲会议室的门，示意时间差不多了，雨没有要停的迹象，警员准备下班，想顺便送他们到酒店。没有拿到新信息，再讨论大抵也是浪费时间。Reid看见Hotch点了点头，就知道他也这么想。没有新的线索，条件又艰苦，时间还没到最后，不如今晚好好休息，明天再开始工作。


	2. Day 2

Reid是被敲门声惊醒的。他平常的睡眠不深，手机振动一下就能醒过来，没有设几个闹钟的习惯。没想到昨晚读书入了迷（或许是身体不由自主想逃避回忆的原因），睡下时已经不知道几点了，还把手机压在离身体一丈远的被子下——那微弱的振动自然是失灵了。

太阳穴随着血流经过一跳一跳地疼。敲门声还在继续，针扎似的往脑子里钻。他带着睡音应了一下。顿了顿，一句“十分钟后楼下等你，给你买好咖啡了”从门外飘进来，听起来是Morgan。Reid胡乱从行李包中拿出来一件新衬衫，没看样式就往身上套，冲着门回了句：“谢谢了，抱歉。”想来自己是真的和这个城市八字不和，到这里就没有什么好事发生。

Emily和Hotch去法医那里，Rossi和JJ准备检查每处案发现场，并负责询问安抚被害人家属，Morgan被留在警局协助Garcia抽丝剥茧研究受害人，顺便在楼下等待载睡过头的Reid到警局做地理分析。

坐在副驾驶上灌了一大杯咖啡，无意识地消化着Morgan说的话，Reid看向阳光普照的街道。Pasadena正在醒来，学生赶去上学，教师准备上课，研究者心事重重地思考实验的下一步流程，生机勃勃的。然后他晃了晃脑袋，强行把脖子上顶的那团浆糊转变成BAU模式，思考咖啡因能够调节生物节律的可能性。

其实这种情况也不是第一次发生了。生理心理学课的教授就曾讲到这个命题——恒温动物的智商会随时间周期性地变化。别人怎么样他不知道（就像Hotch，他可从来没有见过这个男人受到影响），至少他会经历；不过周期也不怎么明确，一年就那么一两段时间会丧失所有的兴趣，什么都不想做，好像脑子里掌管动机的部分忽然罢工一样。

好在他还有一群好朋友，一时不想认真思考倒没有太大问题。

于是等Reid回过神来，他已经坐在会议室中对着刚送来的地图开始发呆了。玻璃门没有关好，能听到Morgan打电话的声音，大概是怕声音吵到自己——一看表情就知道那边是Garcia。

隐隐约约还有一个声音，听起来十分着急，说着什么“加州理工”、“失踪”之类的。Reid的心脏揪了一下，虽然还没到应该出现案件的时候，但谁也说不清unsub是怎么想的，会不会提前动手。他忽然有些后悔昨晚没有等待最新消息就回去休息了，更不用说案件可能还和加州理工相关。

Reid把地图堆到一边，推开门，对着Morgan疑惑的眼神笑了一下，向声源处走去。没了阻碍，Reid可以听见警员说：“先生，我们不会把一位与您没有血缘关系的成年人——而且他之前还有过无故离家一个月的传统——”

听到是“他”，Reid稍稍放松下来，至少就现在的情况来看，unsub还没有表现出对男性感兴趣。

那边的交谈还在继续。“仅仅失踪五天……行，加上今天，六天，就立案的。最近局里很忙，请您自行联系吧。”警员说着就站起身，送客的意思。警员的对面站着三个人，一个小个子面色焦虑，奇怪地仰着头，想要插话的样子；另外一个犹太人和一个亚裔站在身后，面露满不在乎的神色，拍着那小个子的肩，似乎在劝慰他。说的什么？

“他上回不也一下子就走了一个月嘛，也许这次只是忘记和你说罢了。”

“是啊是啊，上次是你要离开，这次是Amy分手，差不多嘛。而且他离开之后我的心情都好多了，希望他可以再走一个月。”

Reid大致能猜出来三人的身份——那股书呆子气息是怎么都掩藏不住的，这里又是加州理工的地盘。

话说这个名词最近出现太多遍了吧！明明没有证据说案件和它有关。Reid又想起来被推在一边没有开始的地理分析，会不会真的相关呢？

三个人推推搡搡往门外走去，小个子显得有些气愤：“他上回已经把全国的火车站都转遍了！这次还能去哪里？而且他应该想着怎么和Amy复合，不会一走了之的？”说到最后声音也越来越小，好似知道这条理由站不住脚一样，“不过……Penny说Amy也好几天不找她了，家里电话也没人接，不知道在忙哪个实验。”

Amy？是个女名！Reid来不及细想，向前快走了两步，叫住他们。

就在三人回头看向他的那一刻，Reid后悔了。明明在去Virginia时就已经决定把这里的一切抛在脑后，虽然知道早晚会有一天因为案子再和过去产生联系，但是也不至于这么快……如果不是他刚刚一时冲动。

这一定是昨晚缺觉的原因！

Morgan还在和Garcia通话。Reid带着自己拦下来的人借用了一个空的谈话室，打开门，不住地在心里想这并不是因为他们来自加州理工，而是因为可能和案件有关——六天前，正好是6月9日，unsub无故缺席的那天。

关上门，把嘈杂声挡在外面，左右拉出四把椅子，摆成一对三的位置，几个人在屋里面对面站着。Reid一时恍惚，脑海中受害人的信息想着想着就回到了学生时代，他关好门，准备给几个哀求他的差生讲作业，却以莫须有的理由被他们暴打，拳头落在身上好疼，嗓子喊哑了也没有人来察看。

另外三个人则是有些疑惑为什么会被一个明显不像是警察，甚至有点像是个学生的人叫住，倒没有人坐下。

突如其来的寂静像把锤子敲在Reid的太阳穴，让他一下回到现实，无论脑子有没有变得清醒，至少先做出了一副职业FBI的样子，说了声“坐”，然后率先坐到椅子上。

对面三人跟着他坐下。

Reid亮了一下证件，说：“我是FBI的SSA Spencer Reid，正在调查一起连环杀人案，受害者为女性，请问您方便说说有关Amy的具体情况么？”

坐在中间的小个子似乎本以为他是对Sheldon感兴趣，突然燃起希望的眼神在他开口说话后逐渐暗了下去，回应他的话说：“我是Leonard，加州理工的科学家。Amy是……曾经是我的室友Sheldon的女朋友，也是我妻子Penny的闺蜜。前几天，Amy和Sheldon分手后，就没有再联系过Penny，一般他们每周至少会出来聚一次，和Howard的妻子Bernadette一起。”Leonard看向那个犹太人——Howard点了点头。

“Sheldon在分手的第二天就失踪了。他曾经有一次这样的经历，原因是我要搬到对面，就是Penny的房子，Penny和我们是邻居。让他感觉生活的规律被打破了。但他离开前我和Penny在火车站找到了他，而且我在他的火车出站时也收到了一封邮件，写明了这件事的前因后果，所以那不算是不告而别。嗯……虽然他智商187，情商只有7岁，但是他不是……不是会一声不响就消失的人。”

“他可是会把每天的如厕时间发给我们。”亚裔生怕被忽视似的，补充道。

“要我说，他一定是和Amy偷偷藏起来做那~种~事情去了。”Howard笑得猥琐。

“如果Amy拿这种事情作为要挟，Sheldon可能真的会这么做。”Leonard低头思索，得出了这个结论，“不过为什么Amy不和Penny说呢？”

“会不会是她说了，只是Penny没有告诉你？怕打击你的自信心。”那个亚裔一副“我懂”的样子。

Reid看着面前的三个活宝，顾不上在脑海中四处乱窜的回忆，一时愁大了头。


End file.
